moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Velriana Idorii
|Row 9 info = Basic Advanced First Aid Advanced Alchemy |image = Idorii 1.jpg|caption = Velriana Idorii as a Sergeant|imagewidth = 300}} Knight-Lieutenant Dame Velriana Idorii is a Commissioned Officer within the 42nd Regiment of the Stormwind City Guard. Description Velriana stands shorter than the average woman at 5'2, her hair always being seen in a long ponytail, with makeup never being seen upon her face. Unless off duty, a rare sight in of itself, she is always seen in her guard uniform, being easily identified as high quality, and custom made. Her body has an athletic build, as expected from someone who wore armor all day. Her past, whatever it may be - and her place in the guard now has taken it's toll - littered about her body when her skin is visible, are various scars, each with a story to be told. Everything about Velriana showed that she took pride in how she presented herself to the public. Her hair was neat and tidy, uniform and equipment always polished to a high sheen, cloak and tabard free of dirt, and her rank pinned on her tabard exactly where it was meant to be. Her worgen form, on the rare occasions that it is seen, is taller than the average female, and far larger than the expectation of a woman her size. Personality Velriana does her best to look approachable. While not one to smile and grin often, she was quick to offer a polite nod a strangers way, and portray herself as a friendly presence as opposed to a hostile one. Though heavily armed, her hands very rarely touch her weapons. During conversation, a sharp eye might notice she analysed everyone around her, scanning for everything from hidden weapons and eyes, to possible threats. It was clear that she knew how to hide this, it being anything but obvious. Constantly expressing a desire to be on duty and serve the city of Stormwind - anyone who tries to talk her off duty will likely be met with swift disappointment. Young and short though she may be, she is not easily intimidated if at all, and holds as much authority in her posture and features as one would expect from one of her rank. History Velriana keeps most of her past and private life just that: private. One would have to ask her to find out much about her. Military Service and Awards Lieutenant Idorii has amassed an impressive number of decorations, totaling seven medals, with four receiving a meritorious device. She was commissioned early August, 628 K.C. Dates of Rank Currently Velriana serves in the forty second regiment of the Stormwind City Guard as a Master Sergeant, and handles all matters related to recruitment. She constantly expresses the desire to stay in her regiment until she is no longer capable of serving. Relationships Velriana keeps her past romantic lives private. Trivia Velriana has a four foot tall stuffed toy lion named Sara. It's a secret! In her home, she has a ginger cat named Mister Pickles. Beware the guard cat! Gallery Idorii 1.jpg|Idorii with her medals. Vel4.jpg|Velriana meditating. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Soldiers Category:Rogues Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:Army Officers